


definitely seasonal and possibly reasonable

by lotts (LottieAnna)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, jamie benn wears an apron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts
Summary: Because Jamie’s an adult, he figures bringing it up to Tyler is the smart move, and gets his nose booped for his efforts.“Stop worrying so much, you make the dogs sad,” Tyler says.





	definitely seasonal and possibly reasonable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [restitched (beingothrwrldly)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingothrwrldly/gifts).



> IF YOU FOUND THIS THROUGH GOOGLING, KNOW ANYONE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY PERSONALLY, OR ARE MENTIONED YOURSELF: please, please click away. This is a work of fiction and nothing written in this story is true. Any accurate information used in this story is publicly available information about public figures, the rest is made up, 100%.
> 
> so this isn't exactly fighting over whether pumpkin spice is the best seasonal flavor but it does feature pumpkin spice! just some cute halloween fluff! hope you enjoy! it was a delight to write :) thanks 2 a for the beta!

Jamie, as a rule, tries not to worry too much about Tyler Seguin. 

He knows it’s counterintuitive— Tyler kind of needs to be worried about, sometimes, and it’s not like Jamie’s not invested in his well being. In fact, he’s very invested, which is mostly a byproduct of the whole ‘we’re in love’ thing, but that’s the thing— Jamie knows that, underneath all the disaster, Tyler is very capable of being an adult. He’s in a relationship, he’s got three dogs, sometimes he even yells at Jamie to use a coaster. He’s come a long way since he first got to Texas, has proven people wrong and grown up a lot.

So, Jamie doesn’t worry. Too much. 

It’s just that lately, Tyler’s seemed a little— not distant, because Tyler’s always at his side, leaning against him so Jamie can feel his whole body shake when he laughs at whatever lame joke he’s made. It’s not  _ not  _ distant, though. Maybe a little more reserved. 

Which is a thought. Tyler Seguin, the man who proudly mounted a zamboni butt-ass naked and looked straight at the camera while doing something obscene involving his mouth and a popsicle, is being reserved, but. Reserved is relative, maybe. Tyler isn’t acting reserved by normal person standards, but Jamie knows for a fact that normal person standards rarely apply to Tyler. 

Because Jamie’s an adult, he figures bringing it up to Tyler is the smart move, and gets his nose booped for his efforts. 

“Stop worrying so much, you make the dogs sad,” Tyler says. He’s lying on the couch, his head on Jamie’s lap, his bare feet kicking aimlessly in the air as he shifts a little. 

“I’m not worried,” Jamie says. “I just want to make sure I don’t  _ get  _ worried. That makes sense, right?” 

“I guess,” Tyler says, not really sounding convinced. “I just don’t get what your issue is.” 

“It’s not an issue, it’s just— you’ve been all… serious, lately.” 

Tyler stiffens. “And you think it’s that out of character for me to be serious?” 

Jesus fucking christ, that’s not— “Don’t make it into that kind of thing. I just meant that you’ve seemed kind of… stressed? Or, no, not— you’ve just been laughing less lately, I guess.” Jamie’s definitely blushing a little, but whatever.  

“What?” Tyler says, looking— confused, but also hesitantly pleased. 

Jamie shrugs. “I mean, it’s not like you’ve been sad, just— a little quieter, I guess? Like, you’ll smile at stuff, but it’s always mellow. I don’t know.” 

“Well, yeah, I mean, I’ve chilled out a bit,” Tyler says. “That’s a growing up thing, right? And, like, we’ve been together forever, my swoon quota’s gotten higher.” 

“Swoon quota,” Jamie echoes. He’s mostly surprised that Tyler knows the word quote, honestly. 

“Yeah, like— I dunno. You’re a great boyfriend, or whatever, but that’s just— nice. Chill, y’know?” 

“So you’re saying I should do more nice things for you?” Jamie says, mostly confused. 

“No,” Tyler says quickly. “No, that’s not— I’m not trying to say you’re doing anything wrong. I’m just happy being happy, y’know? Low-key happy. Content, or whatever.” 

“Right,” Jamie says. 

Some worry must register on his face, because Tyler swats at him. “Forget I said anything, okay?” he says. “It’s not a big deal, and you’re not gonna help anything by overthinking.” 

“Does that mean there’s something that needs help?” Jamie asks.

Tyler gives him a pointed look. “Brain. Off.” 

“Fine,” Jamie says, huffing a little, and he’s not quite panicked about this right now—mostly because Tyler is smiling, and that’s making him feel okay for the time being—but he makes a note to himself that he’s probably gonna revisit this later. 

……

Jamie goes through… a few phases, about the whole thing. 

Naturally, the first is overwhelming panic of the, ‘oh my god, my relationship is dead and he’s 100% out of love with me’ variety. It’s 100% an overreaction, but it’s not like Jamie can help it, so he just— waits it out. Reminds himself that he’s still head-over-heels for Tyler, and that Tyler is definitely still head-over-heels for him. 

Then, the calm phase comes. 

It’s not like things have totally fizzled out; he meant it when he said that he wasn’t worried yet, just worried about being worried in the future. Tyler’s just acting more chill because that’s where their relationship is, and that’s— fine. Whatever. Jamie’s pretty sure that Tyler being more chill is a good thing, something he actively wished for, once upon a time. 

Not that he doesn’t like how excited Tyler gets—or, used to get—about things. He just isn’t the same way, and it’s hard to keep up with his energy, sometimes. Especially at the start, when Jamie was still getting used to being in love— he’d get all embarrassed when Tyler got affectionate or clingy or dorky about him. It was jealous-embarrassed, though. Jamie’s always loved Tyler as much as Tyler loves him, just— showing it off doesn’t come as naturally.

Realization phase starts, and Jamie starts to wonder if he sort of… subconsciously discouraged Tyler from being all  _ Tyler  _ about shit. 

He really hopes he didn’t, but if he did— that seems fixable enough. Relationships, two way streets, all that jazz.

…… 

Tyler Seguin loves a lot of things, but the things he loves most, as far as Jamie can tell, are hockey, his dogs, and pumpkin spice season. 

Maybe Jamie belongs somewhere on that list too, but he feels like it might be cocky to assume, and anyway, these kinds of things work best in threes, and those things definitely make the list. 

As a result, they’re the things that guide Jamie’s romantic gesture planning. 

“Hey, babe,” Tyler says, walking into Jamie’s apartment and throwing his keys down on the counter. “What’s with the apron?” 

Jamie looks up, vaguely aware of the smudge of flour on his cheek. “Look, I know it looks silly, but baking is messy, and it keeps my shirt from getting all—” 

Tyler laughs, effectively cutting him off. “That’s not what I meant,” he says. “Why are you baking in the first place? Is there a bake sale happening somewhere?” 

“What bake sale would I possibly be baking for,” Jamie says flatly. He’s maybe a little—or, a lot—stressed out right now. Baking is hard fucking work.    

“I don’t know, if you know a guy with a kid who goes to school, and you owe him a favor? Like, I’m sure whatever you’re making tastes like shit, but maybe there’s the whole ‘cooked by the captain’ hook, and honestly, that’s just good marketing. Nice work, PTA.” 

“There’s no PTA,” Jamie says. “And I’m not selling these.” 

“Then who are they for?” 

“Uh.” Jamie blinks, trying to figure out how to respond to that without ruining the surprise, but thankfully, the oven timer saves him by going off before he has a chance to answer. 

Tyler is, unsurprisingly, wildly unhelpful as Jamie scrambles to find his oven mitts. This isn’t the part of baking that’s new to him— he cooks dinner and stuff, but right now, he feels like a clumsy child in his own kitchen, and Tyler has a front row seat to the whole catastrophe that is Jamie Benn’s Baking Adventures. 

“I hope you made extra, because you know I’m gonna have to taste test,” Tyler says, not even offering to help open the oven. Then again, he is smiling, so Jamie lets it pass— like, whatever, he wouldn’t be Tyler if he wasn’t a little bit of a brat sometimes, and Jamie likes everything about Tyler. 

Even the annoying parts. 

That’s. Sort of the whole point, right now. 

“They’re actually all for you,” Jamie says, resting the baking sheet on the counter. “Technically. But you’re not allowed to eat them.” 

“Wait, what?” Tyler says, his amusement softening around the edges. 

Perfect. 

“They’re technically for you, but not to eat,” Jamie says. “But I did shape them like hockey pucks.” 

“Those are just circles,” Tyler says, smiling wide again, but more fond than teasing this time, a little misty.

“I don’t have cookie cutters,” Jamie says. “I tried to make some pumpkins, too.” 

“Why pumpkins?” 

“Because it’s Halloween, obviously,” Jamie says. “They’re festive. And also, because that’s the flavor.” 

“You made me hockey-themed pumpkin cookies,” Tyler says, stepping towards him. 

“Actually, I made you hockey-themed pumpkin  _ spice  _ cookies, but they’re actually dog treats,” Jamie corrects. “So I mean, if you want to eat them, be my guest, but I don’t think they’ll taste that good.” 

“Dog treats?” Tyler says, and— there it is, the stupid smile that Jamie loves so much, not the ‘you hung the moon’ look, but more of a, ‘you’re my idiot and I’m your idiot and I love it’ look. “You hate pumpkin spice. And fancy dog treats, too.”

“Well, I’m not the one eating these, and I figured that your dogs should have a way to share your favorite flavor with you,” Jamie says. “I don’t hate fancy dog treats, I just feel like they’re more for the benefit of the owner than the dogs themselves.” 

“And you like their owner?” Tyler says, letting himself be pulled in, not seeming to care that Jamie’s kind of gross. 

“Something like that,” Jamie says, and— sure, yes, he does lean in to kiss Tyler eventually, but he waits a solid beat, because Tyler’s grinning at him still, and it’s a grin that looks the way Jamie feels about Tyler always. 

And that’s— y’know. A pretty great feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> google says that there are recipes for homemade pumpkin spice dog treats? so
> 
> i really hope you liked this!!!!!!!


End file.
